


For Rogue One

by writewithurheart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death Star, F/M, Fighting the Death Star, Jyn and Cassian survived, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Jyn decides she needs to do something in honor of her fallen friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Jyn/Cassian fic. Based on this Force Awakens inspired tumblr prompt: Jyn/Cassian "How?" "If I told you you wouldn't like it"
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

**For Rogue One**

**...**

“How?”

Jyn pauses halfway through packing her bag to look over her shoulder at Cassian where he stands leaning against the doorway to her bunk. He’s probably trying to look cool, propped up there, but she can see the way he’s not putting his weight on both feet.

“You said you were going to help stall the Empire. How?”

She turns back to her pack and shoves her blaster in her thigh holster. She hadn’t meant for him to hear that at the briefing. She thought he was still in medical being treated for his injuries. Of course, he’d managed to slip in and overhear that.

“Jyn…”

Her eyes lift back to him as she shoulders her bag. He’s still babying his ribs. The run to catch the Rebel ship before the Death Star’s blast reached them only made the damage he sustained worse. He’s still recovering. She steps forward with a sigh. “Cass-“

“How?”

Jyn winces. No. It’s not going to be easy to convince him to back down from this line of questioning. “If I told you, you wouldn’t like it.”

“You’re going out there.” Since when did he know her so well?

“They’re short on pilots.” She pushes past him, unable to have this argument. She’s already had it a thousand times in her head when she made this decision. She’d sat by him in the med bay as he slept off the pain meds, holding his hand.

She wasn’t usually an emotional person, but in an absurdly short amount of time the crew of Rogue One had wormed their way into her heart, Cassian most of all. With the words “welcome home,” he’d given her something, something she hadn’t had in a long time: a place to belong.

How could she turn her back on that home?

“You’re not a pilot.” Cassian hobbles after her, moving as fast as he can without injuring himself further in an effort to catch up to her. “Can you even fly a T-fighter?”

“You’re going to puncture a lung if you don’t rest.” If he dies from a punctured lung after everything they’ve been through, she’ll kill him.

Cassian grabs her forearm. “Jyn, you can’t just go out there and get yourself killed. They wouldn’t want that.”

She pauses, unable to move at the reminder of _them_ , of each person who died on Scarif. Chirrut, Baze, Bohdi…Every time she closes her eyes, she sees their faces, the faces of every single person who died when they decided to follow her into battle. She should have died with them, her last stand on Scarif’s beach.

“You can’t just go throwing yourself into danger because you feel guilty.”

Jyn shrugs him off. Watch her. “This is the reason we got those plans, the reason Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze died. I have to help.”

“No. I’m not letting you do this.”

Cassian’s warm brown eyes are almost her undoing. He stares at her with so much feeling, _too_ much feeling. There’s love and worry, a combination she hasn’t seen since up close since her mother left her. And that’s just it, isn’t it? Everyone leaves while Jyn just endures. No one’s stayed her life longer than a few years. She always ends up abandoned and alone. The crew of Rogue One embraced her, followed her. The least she can do is finish their fight.

“You can’t talk me out of this.” She keeps walking towards the hanger. She knows how to fly. One of her arrests was for hijacking a spacecraft. She might not be the best pilot, but she’s doing this for Bodhi, for everyone.

She’s even doing this for Cassian. This is his dream: defeating the Empire. She’ll do this for him.

“Well, then I guess we’re doing this together.”

Jyn stops short. “What?”

Cassian limps past her toward one of the double piloted fighter jets. “I’m a pilot.” Like that explains everything. He grabs his jacket, the simple motion followed by a grimace of pain. He winces as he threads an arm into the sleeve. He groans, clutching at his ribs. “It’ll just take me a minute.”

He’s in no condition to be out of bed, let alone fighting in this battle. Jyn walks up to him. “You’re an idiot.”

She helps him sit on a crate beside the craft so he can catch his breath. She drops down next to him and leans back against the metal panel behind her. Backing down is not an option. She has to do this.

Cassian glances at her before mimicking her position. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, breath still slightly shallow. Jyn watches his face as the tension slowly leaves. Her heart physically aches in her chest just watching him. She could get used to this, to sitting with Cassian and soaking in his presence.

She’s struck by the sudden urge to kiss him, to repeat what happened in that elevator when they thought they their death was imminent. They haven’t talked about it, but Jyn’s found herself thinking about it more and more.

Then she feels guilty again because the rest of their team died and she keeps thinking about herself.

“We have to finish this, right?” He asks, interrupting her thoughts, just as determined as he was before they went to Scarif for the plans. “They were my friends too. We owe it to them to see this through to the end.”

How does he understand her so well?

Cassian managed to say the exact right words, the ones plaguing her own thoughts. It looks like they’re doing this together.

Jyn pulls out a small flask, takes a fortifying sip, and holds it out to Cassian. “For Rogue One?”

He nods, taking his own gulp. “For Rogue One.”

 


End file.
